


Green Bones: The Ironic Tale of A Boy and His Dog

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Wishbone (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is a Bully, Bullying, Crack Crossover, Dark, Faked Suicide, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Heavy Angst, I forgot what the material was- sorry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Middle School, Middle School Student Bakugou Katsuki, Middle School Student Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Gets Therapy, Midoriya Izuku Has ADHD, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Pre-Canon, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Service Dogs, Sexual Harassment, Sherlock Bones - Freeform, Sherlock is a good boy, Suicide Notes, Supportive Midoriya Inko, ahhh this is angst city, dont at me, idk either, im so sorry, its a lot darker than i thought, its a manga that I found a while back, izuku has parkour abilites because hes a hero nerd, jesus help me write this, this is not for the weak of heart, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: In Middle school, Izuku is diagnosised with many things due to having a panic attack afterschool. The Midoriya's were advised to get a service dog- or to train their own. And pressured the school to do better or face legal repurcussions.Which is how Izuku ended up at the Musutafu animal clinic and adopting a odd mutt who soon shows some intresting abilites.===================This is a crack crossover of the manga called Sherlock Bones which is the plot I am following. There are like- 6 other volumes that I don't have so I will probably have a large gap from here and then next time I am posting. I'm also going to use Wishbone becasue I can and its funny.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Prolouge: No Case

It was a dark night in the Musutafu animal clinic when Tatsuya Hashimoto brought the recent stray dogs in- this bunch was a lot harder than he was used to and the damn dogs all seemed to like being dead in the road than being in a warm building.

From what he and Takenaka could tell- they were likely escaped from a puppy mill. 

They were dirty, maybe 6 months old, with signs of malnutrition and ticks. They seemed to be a mix of maybe a german shepard and something with really floppy ears like a rabbit. 

Most of them were clearly anxious, smaller than average. He told Takenaka to take notes for the volunteers that they should work on training on food aggression, house training, leash training, and hoarding.

He sighed as he hefted each crate with one or two howling puppies over to Takenaka, who lifted them to the stalls. Takenaka sighed and marked each with a time stamp, a name, and then marked when they needed to see the vet for the regular assessment.

He shook out his hand- which one of the dogs had bitten. Normally a person would have to seek treatment for it- but with his quirk- it would take a specialized needle to come close to piercing his skin.

After the last two- he sent a text to his cousin to advertise the newly arrived puppies on as many social media platforms as possible- even in the daily paper. Hashimoto knew too well that most families went to pet shops instead of animal shelters- but he could only hope for the best. 

Hashimoto thought for a second. Then he put a reminder to email his boss to request that day off.

He knew from experience that his lizard face and scaly body were likely a detractor for the ‘normal’ faced people who might be looking to get a puppy.

He sighed to Takenaka, after checking in the last dog to the last crate. “Man- this is no easy job.”

Takenaka smiled tiredly, “At least they aren’t on the streets, Hashimoto-san.”

Hashimoto shrugged and cracked his neck, “Yeah- but I wish that they would know what was best for them and go into the cages. And act as adorable as possible.”

He knew from personal experience that most of these dogs and cats were euthanized- though more cats than dogs. And a small portion were successfully re-homed. It really broke his heart.

He heard a growl from one of the stalls.

He bent down to see the brat of a puppy that had bitten him. It likely had more aggression that the others. It had the floppiest ears of the bunch- like a lop ear bunny and an interesting color mix.

He put a note that the volunteered should work with it on aggression. 

It was the most annoying of the bunch that were hiding in the Takoba Municipal Beach Park- the trash heap. It had bitten him and attempted to slip past his legs. 

But since it was now in the stall with an old dog bed, water dish, food dish, and small curtain- that clearly didn’t pan out well for him.

Takenaka shrugged good naturedly, “Well they can’t exactly understand what you’re asking them to do and are scared, so of course they struggle”

“I guess.” He got closer to the dog- who looked almost resentful and contrite- if a puppy could look that pissed. “You be a good boy now. Don’t think about trying to get out, we don’t know if you’ll be safe out there.”

Takenaka nudged his shoulder, “He’d have to be a little bit smarter than that- he’s the one who bit your hand- and you have more scales on your hand than a komodo dragon.”

The two chuckled and walked away from the puppy in the cage- who despite what they thought- had understood everything that they had said. He shook his big ears and hummed- as much as he could as a dog.

He huffed at the simple lock- which made him envious of his benign (if condescending) jailors with their opposable thumbs and keys.

It would only take him a second- especially if he had been able to distract the scaly jailor and nab a bobby pin from the junked up beach- but he miscalculated and now he was here.

He scowled and his muzzle wrinkled- he had also just gotten the old fridge on its side and had started to get the mattress stuffing in it. All his hard work for nothing.

He sighed and sat back- jumping slightly and whining sharply as he heard a boom- before realizing that it was thunder and sighed as the other dogs around him started screaming about the noise. 

He could hear his siblings baying and whining over the other dogs in the shelter. He wanted to curl up with his siblings but looking around him- he could only see the iron walls with bare essentials. He despaired over his helplessness and walked back to the dog bed at the back of his crate.

Once, twice, thrice he circled it and then laid down, hunkering down to wait out the storm.


	2. Case 0: The Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to get a dog that he can train to be a service dog and who he ends up chosing might be rather unusal and slightly ironic.

Izuku (0) quickly ran out of the classroom and quickly ran to the stairs. It felt kind of nice to run after bouncing his leg for two hours straight. 

He dodged other students- which got a lot of toes accidentally stepped on and he kept yelling apologies.

But it didn’t stop him from tearing out of the class like a bat out of hell. 

“DEKU SLOW THE FUCK DOWN AND GET FUCKING BACK HERE!” Kacchan 1 screamed. 

“Sorry Kacchan, I really have to go!” Izuku half heartedly called behind him.

Izuku knew that he was mostly in the clear.

Kacchan couldn’t run faster than him (or close the gap) without activating his quirk. Izuku knew this from the extended childhood races and was less friendly after school meetings. If he did, it would not only damage his record but also damage school property.

Which would damage his record.

If Kacchan got him- the encounter would likely put another burn on his shoulder and another notebook heavily damaged. Which would mean that he would have to redo it. And his hand would cramp up after an all nighter of restoring the notebook. Which would lead to him being sleep deprived, in pain, and with an onset of carpal tunnel syndrome. 

And then he would be laughed at for being more slow, awkward, and annoying than usual.

Deku started to hyperventilate as he jumped down the stairs. His classmates screamed at him, as you do when your classmate is hurtling down the stairs at an alarming rate.

It wasn’t exactly an alarming rate for Izuku because time seemed to slow down and he started to calculate the best possible landing that he could manage.

As he caught himself and swung down to the second floor staircase- he sucked in a breath as his knees screamed out in agony from the landing.

He really didn’t do this often but he had to avoid the mass of bodies that were cramming into the elevator and getting a head start of Kacchan. 

He couldn’t make his mom wait for him today. She had taken a half day during a busy criminal case to come and help him pick out a dog at the local animal shelter.

He quickly opened his locker and ran- bumping into Nagano 2 who was a tall girl with jello like antler. She shoved him back and yelled. “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING MIDORIYA-SAN!”

“Sorry!” He yelped and slipped on his shoes before booking it. He ran out for once and saw his mom 3 outside, waving at him. He ran across the school yard as Kacchan started screaming at the opening of the stairway.

Inko smiled as he ran up to her, “How was everything, dear?”

Inko looked put together- as she usually did after coming back from work before changing into her casual attire. She was wearing a navy blue pants suit and her green hair was pulled back into a bun with her favorite hair tie. 

Izuku rubbed his neck and distractly shrugged, with an anxious smile, “It was- fine.”

Inko gave him a disbelieving glance.

Izuku couldn’t blame her- he was definitely disheveled from his run to get out of his middle school. 

His curly green hair was even more all over the place than usual, he was panting and sweating, his shoes were jammed on to his feet, he was rocking back and forth, and when ever there was a loud noise he would quickly glance before coming back to look at Inko.

“Well, come on, let's get you something before we get our new family member.” She said and led him to the car. He sighed at the nice cool air of the AC and sighed as Inko stopped at a convenience store to grab him some Pocari Sweat 4 , and a bottle of ice cold tea for the both of them. 

He didn’t really like Pocari sweat, but it was loaded with electrolytes, so he knew he should drink it after that jump down the stairs.

It took them a few minutes before they pulled up into the animal shelter parking lot.

* * *

They were surrounded with pretty posters about the benefits of adopting and a shop where there were a lot of pet supplies- like leashes, harnesses, treats, cages, muzzles, and crates. 

“Mom, can you buy me some of the dog treats- I need some.” He whispered awkwardly as he pulled out his new notebook that was labeled “Service dog 5 assessment information: Volume 1”. “I need to make sure that they are good with working with treats and don’t go crazy for them.”

“All right Izu-kun, I’ll be right back.” She ruffled his hair, then she walked over to buy the treats while Izuku started to summarize what he needed on a piece of paper he could tear off for the employee. 

They then walked to the front desk. 

The man in front was a young man with blue hair and when he lifted his head up from his paperwork- he had star freckles and littleral golden star pupils 6 . “Hi my name Nishimoto Jun- are you here to adopt? And what kind of animal are you looking to adopt?”

Inko smiled “Yes, I saw your advert in the supermarket. And we’re looking for a dog.”

Nishimoto handed them a paper, “Can you please write down some information before we begin?”

Inko nodded and went over it with Izuku who watched as his mom wrote down things like- past pets and health history. 

She finished and handed it back to Nishmoto who smiled as he got up.

Nishimoto waved a hand and said, “Follow me.”

He waved another person to the desk and smiled, he then led them to a set of doors which opened to a wall of cages with dogs inside. They were barking and howling which made Izuku grind his teeth a bit but it was fine.

Nishimoto turned back to them and asked, “What kind of dog are you looking for?”

  
Inko smiled and looked at Izuku who started talking but like most of the time when he talked, it became mumbling after the two dozen words. “I’m looking for a dog that is ideally between 8 months and 2 and a half years old. Ideally with an even _temperament, intelligent, trainability, no_ _ timidity, aggression, reactivity or fear issues, n ot extremely submissive and not extremely strong willed, super balanced, easy going, calm nature, enjoys interaction with humans- _ ” (7)

Nashimoto cleared his throat, making Izuku blush, and said awkwardly, “Uh, that’s quite a long list.”

Izuku stiffly opened his notebook, ripped the page out, and handed Nishimoto the page that he had scribbled while Inko was buying the dog treats about the proper qualities for a service dog. 

“This might summarize what I need.” He stared at his feet as Nishimoto looked it over.

Izuku could practically hear him adding up the clues in his head before nodding. “Oooh i see. I’ll ask the volunteers for some of these- but you can just look around and take your time.”

Nishmoto walked away and then Izuku and Inko walked around the shelter, seeing many different dogs that were of all ages and breeds. Even some that made Izuku surprised to see there, who on earth abandoned a borzoi? Or a golden retriever?

Inko softly smiled as she browsed the dogs with Izuku, “I wouldn't realize that this place would be so packed.”

“A lot of dogs get abandoned, and not a lot get adopted.” Izuku said matter-of-factly. “Which is one of the reasons I wanted to come here,”

Inko smiled and ruffled his hair softly, “You always do your research don’t you.”

Izuku beamed at her. 

Nashimoto came back with a list of dogs and said, “I also forgot to mention, they’ve all been checked by a vet and you can take them straight home, unless you want to microchip them straight away.”

Inko nodded quickly, “That’s great.”

Izuku nodded, “If you don’t mind, I need to test each of the dogs to see if they will work for me.”

“No problems whatsoever!” Nashimoto said with a big smile and two thumbs up. Izuku could practically see the sparkles bouncing off the guy.

Nashimoto brought them to a very fluffy reddish dog that might be a pomeranian with white sock markings. The sheet next to it said, ‘Touya’.

He opened the crate and lifted the pup out, who flopped in his arms and panted. “This is Touya, he’s really brave and sweet, and he’s 7 months old.”

Inko smiled and cooed, reaching out and petting him. “Oh this guy is cute.”

Nishimoto brought them to an area which was labeled as an interactive room. He attached the leash on Touya’s collar. Izuku waved them in and Nishimoto handed Touya over.

Izuku put Touya on the ground, took the leash in his hand and clicked off the leash. He sat back in a chair. 

The first test was to figure out if Touya would stay with him- oh no he failed already, the second Touya was off the leash he was running in circles and was not coming back to him. 

A hyperactive red and white blur was running around the room.

He looked at Nashimoto and shook his head- “He is supposed to be more interested in me than the stuff around him- I need someone who pays attention to me.”

Izuku waited until Touya was in reach- which took much longer than it should- and then caught him.

He sighed and held the puppy to his chest, “I’m sorry Touya-kun.” Touya didn’t seem to care and licked his face. He giggled and handed him back to Nashimoto, who smiled and took Touya back to the crate.

They followed Nashimoto who stopped and stood in front of a new dog- which is a bull terrier with a big nose and an interesting black bullseye mark over its eye. 

He reached in and lifted it up. “This is Hisoka, she’s pretty confident and friendly, she’s a year and a half old.”

Izuku looked at the sheet and it did say bull terrier- she was surrendered to the animal shelter a couple of months ago. Inko reached over to pet her and said, “She’s cute in an ugly way.” 

Izuku smiled as Nashimoto brought them back to the Interaction area. He then handed Izuku the leash.

He brought her in and walked with her. 

He sat down and then unclipped the lead.

She wandered a bit to explore and sniffed but she came back to him. He continued for a couple minutes then before he continued to the next test.

He kneeled and held out a treat- she seemed confident and calm before but the moment she saw the bone shaped treat, she slobbered and attacked his hand. He dropped it until she calmed down and turned to Nashimoto and shaked his head quickly. 

Nashimoto sighed and grabbed her. Izuku said softly, “I’m sorry, Hiisoka-chan.” She looked at him and wagged her tail. 

Nashimoto put her back, looked back at the list, and gestured for them to follow them.

They continue walking and come up to another stall. “This is Izanagi-”

“Why does that bulldog have a scar on one eye and an eyepatch on the other?” Izuku asked bluntly. 

It was a large white bulldog- which he didn’t think was a good idea in general since the flat face would impair breathing and wouldn’t be good for walking constantly as a service dog. The bulldog had an eyepatch that looked like a pirate eyepatch for children and the other eye had a scar like an anime character.

Inko tilted her head, “Oh that’s a creepy kind of cute” 

Nishimoto laughed, “He might have been part of a fight club.” He paused and shook his head, “That wasn’t serious. We found him like that in a pond on a tiny rowboat. No clue about his backstory. He’s pretty chill and really smart. He’s about 2 years old.”

Izuku nodded awkwardly and Nishimoto lifted Isanagi up- visibly straining.

They walked back to the interaction area. 

Isanagi was very good at walking beside him- a bit slow but sticking near him while panting. 

When Izuku unclipped the leash, he was good at coming back off the leash. When Izuku gave him a treat and told him to sit- he sat.

He then looked at Nishimoto, “Can you bring another dog in to see if he does any resource guarding.”

Nishmoto held up a hand, “He’s got issues with resource guarding, so we don’t really need to test that.”

Izuku nodded and petted Izanagi, “Sorry Izanagi-kun.” 

The bulldog lifted his head up and panted while kicking his leg.

Nishmoto walked Izanagi back to the crate before lifting him back up to the crate. 

Izuku could feel something looking at him. He turned around and saw an interesting dog shifting his head side to side.

The young dog was pretty big and it looked a little like the police dogs and the old Akita down the street. It has the same long face that looked vaguely bear-like, thick fur, a similar patterning to a german shepard, and a long tail that curled up. However it had long floppy ears that hung around the mid neck. 

It’s eyes were a dark grey- and they seemed to be looking straight into Izuku.

Izuku walked over to the dog, he saw the note on the crate. There was a name that had been scratched out and in its place is the katakana spelling of Sherlock. 

Sherlock was a male dog apparently. He had been in there for 4 months so far and was likely 10 months old. He was noted to be extremely intelligent and perhaps mischievous. 

“Ah, I see that you have met Sherlock-kun.” Nashimoto said.

“Oh my, he looks so adorable.” Inko cooed.

Nashimoto sucked in his teeth, “I wouldn’t recommend getting him because he doesn’t really like people. He’s bitten people occasionally, he’s tried to escape more than once, and he’s a bit mischievous.”

Izuku nodded absently and reached his hand into the bars of the crate. He felt like he was being seen and- and it felt both warm and disconcerting. Sherlock stared at him with extreme concentration and gently raised his paw and laid it on top of Izuku’s fingers.

Izuku smiled, “Nice to meet you Sherlock.”

_ {The Pleasure is all Mine.} _

He looked behind him. “Did one of you say something?”

Inko and Nashimoto shook their heads. He shook his head, “Can we try with Sherlock-kun.”

Nashimoto smiled and Izuku switched places with him.

He opened the cage- where Sherlock backed up and showed his teeth- snapping.

_ {Out of my way.} 7 _

There was that voice again- it sounded like a boy with glasses from an anime 8 .

Izuku shook his head- it’s probably nothing. 

Nishmoto backed up for a second- he seemed surprised. Sherlock jumped down next to Izuku, he looked back at Nishimoto and bowed his head slightly. Izuku blinked. That was odd but promising.

Sherlock let himself be leashed up and followed them to the interaction room where Sherlock stuck to Izuku. Even after he was off the lead. He occasionally stood up and wandered but came back relatively quickly.

The first test- success.

He held out his hand with the treat in it and Sherlock came to him slowly. Izuku had him sit, laydown, and roll over. He gave Sherlock the treat.

The second test - success.

Nishimoto brought a couple of dogs over and gave Sherlock a toy. He played with it but didn’t growl or guard it. And let Izuku take it out of his mouth. 

The third test- success.

He then reclipped the leash and started walking around. After a minute- he stepped on the leash. Sherlock paused for a second, confused, then sat back down. Izuku waited for a couple of minutes. Izuku smiled and stepped off the lead. 

So far so good. 

He turned to Nishimoto and Inko, “I needed to know if he would accept boundaries and wouldn’t get frustrated. I need to make sure that he can be calm and ready to settle.”

“You know a lot about dogs don’t you?” Nishimoto asked.

Izuku shrugged. “After I was recommended one, I started researching so that I knew what I was doing. And one thing led to another- and now I know the history of many different breeds of dogs.“

He then unclipped the lead and sat down next to Sherlock. He then petted Sherlock all over, he touched his ears, lifted them, opened his mouth and looked at his teeth. 

Sherlock let him- but he practically could feel the confusion radiating off his doggy face. 

He then gently rubbed Sherlock's muzzle, handled his paws, gently pinched the skin between his toes. Sherlock seemed to be fine with touch and not react to touch much.

Izuku nodded and smiled- Sherlock looked like he was the one.

He looked back to Inko and Nishimoto, beaming. “I think he’s the one.”

Izuku and Inko were led to the vet. Sherlock seemed to pout as Izuku asked for him to lay down and let them implant the microchip and Izuku gave him a treat afterward. Then they wrote down all the adoption information and Inko paid the fee. Nishimoto laughed at how happy Sherlock seemed to be by the end of it. “It seems that you have his seal of approval.”

Sherlock seemed to perk up and jumped to the counter- not getting on it but making it look like he was standing up. He then pressed his paw into the stamp ink. He then lifted his paw and deliberately pressed it to the edge of the paper. He looked very proud of himself and then looked at his paw.

Sherlock then held his paw like he was mortally wounded and gestured to Inko. Izuku giggled, “I think he wants to clean his paw?”

Inko laughed and then pulled out a wet wipe out of her purse and rubbed it off- which led to Sherlock licking her cheek. “You’re welcome Sherlo-Kun.”

“That sounds a lot cuter than Sherlock.” Nishimoto laughed and set them up with the harness before saying goodbye.

* * *

After they exited the official disability service center 9 with new contact information of a registered service dog trainer in their area , they started talking about homework and the parts of Inko’s job that they could talk about.

Out of nowhere, there was a deafening sound of metal crunching and violently rubbing against itself- like metal twisted nails on a chalkboard.

Both Inko and Izuku jumped. 

They all looked over. There was a dented car and a dented motorcycle with its passenger on the ground. The motorcyclist in all black leather was moaning in pain.

Izuku and Inko rushed over to his aid. 

Inko crouched down to him, “Are you alright young man?”

“Clearly not madam.” He growled politely.

Inko held him in an upright position and started asking for his name and if he needed a lawyer or a witness. Izuku saw a police officer and waved him over.

A businessman tripped over himself out of the car, “Oh hell, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

The businessman looked pretty plain- aside from the electricity arcing of his hair like a plasma ball.

The Motorcyclist snapped at him, “YOU STUPID? If apologies solved problems, I’d be FUCKING singing songs and drinking wine! I must have broken something! FUCK GOD DAMNIT.”

Izuku felt Sherlo move him away from the scene and in front of the car. The bumper was really dented on one side- whi ch clearly came from the motor cyclist but there were scratches that were much smaller and lower than what would be made by a motorcycle .

{ _ They are also a different color. The motorcycle is black but the scratches had deposits of blue paint. _ } 10

“Can you stop muttering, kid?” A police officer huffed.

“You can give him your insurance and we can work on it.” Izuku heard Inko say to the biker.

“I’d rather not.” Izuku turned his head to the businessman who had spoken.

“I don’t want to take too much time.” The businessman said, folding his hands together which were sparking. “I’m on my way to a very important meeting, it’s crucial that I make it on time. That’s why I was running the light. It’s my fault, let me pay it.”

Izuku looked at the man's suit. It was crumpled and sweaty, like he had to lift up something. It was hotter now than when he had gotten out of school-  but given how the man looked, Izuku doubted that he liked staying outside long.  It didn’t look like something that Inko would wear to meet her friends-  much less to an important business meeting .

{ _ Agreed- where is his tie? And it’s hot. _ } 

Despite the heat- the businessman has not tried to take off his jacket. 

The business man grabbed his wallet and started rifling through it for bills. “I’d prefer to settle it right now, privately...”

“You shouldn’t do that .” Inko said to the motorcyclist, “Your motorcycle needs to be serviced and if-” (10)

“If he wants to do it let him do that madam!” The biker shouted .

Izuku let himself be led to the door of the car that the businessman had left open. There was a large golf bag in the passenger seat. It was odd- the seats had pristine white covers on them, the car was polished to a shine, and the man seemed to look like he wanted to be perceived as a very high end guy.

{ _ And yet, he carelessly set his dirty golf club in his passenger seat and not in his trunk. _ }

“You have no idea how much I’ll lose if I’m late to this meeting.” The businessman shrieked and Izuku turned. He was white as a sheet and sweating bullets.

He heard Sherlock land back on his feet and he turned back, realizing that Sherlock had jumped into the car. Sherlo then tugged at his sleeve. “What are you thinking, Sherlo-kun?”

He followed Sherlo who was wagging his curly tail up to the trunk of the car.

Sherlo tapped his paws on the car trunk.

“Hey! You can’t just go around touching other people’s cars!” Izuku heard the Businessman yell.

“I’m sorrOOOOOH MY GOD” Izuku tried to apologize but started to scream as the trunk opened to reveal a badly injured young boy who was glowing brightly curled up next to a blue twisted bike.

“What’s wrong?” the police officer from earlier asked.

“THERE'S A BOY IN THE TRUNK, HE’S COVERED IN BLOOD!” Midoriya yelled and scooped up the child- who was only slightly smaller than him.

Everyone who wasn’t looking at him before, their head whipped in his direction. 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO RUN OVER HIM! HE JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!” The businessman howled and covered his face.

“And you were going to keep the body?!” The motorcyclist screamed (11).

The boy groaned in his arms. Izuku yelled manically, “OFFICER! HE’S STILL ALIVE!!!!”

“What really?!” The police officer ran over and grabbed the kid. “Call 11911!” 

Another officer came over to the businessman , forcing his hand behind his back and handcuffing him, “Sir you are under arrest for possible attempted vehicular homicide, kidnapping, and causing damage to property. Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law -”

Izuku took a deep breath and looked over at Sherlock who leaned on him lightly. He softly asked: “... What are you?”

Sherlock stayed silent.

* * *

Both Izuku and Inko sighed in relief when they finally pulled into the driveway. The statements were kind of stressful and she had gotten the number of the motorcyclist in case he needed any legal help.

They opened the gate and wandered in. Izuku slipped off his shoes, slipped off his slippers, and put his blazer on the hook. Inko sighed and did the same, taking her slightly painful high heels off, putting her fluffy slippers on, and taking off her over coat.

She undid her bun and shook out her hair, before putting it in a half up bun.

Sherlock seemed to be studying them. Izuku sighed and smiled, rubbed Sherlock's head before taking off his harness and hanging it on the coat rack. Sherlock stayed next to Izuku as he wandered into the house but was visibly curious about his surroundings.

Both Inko and Izuku split up to change into their casual clothes before coming down, meeting up in the living room. Inko smiled and headed to the kitchen, “I’m setting up dinner, you introduce Sherlo-kun to the house.”

Izuku smiled, “Will do, mom.”

Sherlock seemed to be frozen and staring at the coffee table. The midoriya’s had started to do some decluttering- minus any of Izuku’s hero merch. On the table were a bunch of knick knacks and family reliacs. There were your average old things but one that they were indecisive about was an old fashioned smoking pipe that had been given to Inko's side of the family after coming back from England.

Sherlock stood still for a second then slowly grabbed it in his mouth. He sat back and held it gently, not unlike the viral images of animals with knives in their mouths. However Sherlock seemed to know what it was and liked it.

That was weird and with all the weird parts of today- the voice in his head (that he just realized he heard at both the shelter and at the crash site), the understanding of jokes, the paw print, the need to clean himself after the paw print, and now this. All of it made Izuku more and more confused.

He put on a big smile- “All right, it seems that we are keeping the pipe after all. Come on, Sherlock, I need to show you other parts of the house.”

They went outside where Izuku introduced him to the place where he would usually poop in the morning, then grabbed his dog bed and led him to his room.

His room was covered in hero merchandise- though there were more All might merchandise than any other hero. The endeavor action figure was on the ground again.

Izuku thought that the top heavy design was a bad choice and was tempted to just replace the action figure with the hand made Eraser head plush that he had commissioned last year.

He turned to Sherlock, held up the bed. “This is your bed, and this is my room. Don’t eat my action figures.” (12)

{ _ I won't, I don’t think they’d taste good anyway. _ }

“You spoke.” Izuku said flatly, dropping the dog bed. 

{ _ I did, Midoriya-kun _ } 

Izuku stands shocked. The dog talked- or - didn’t talk but he could hear his voice. 

“The-the-the-the dog.” He sat down on the bed and put his head between his hands. “Is it- talking-”

Sherlock put a paw on his leg. { _ Get a hold of yourself, Izuku-kun. Take a deep breath. Come on, just breath. _ }

He took a deep breath in and lifted his head to look at Sherlock’s brown long bear-like face. He took his hand and started to pet him. “Oh I must be losing my mind-  _ or it is possible that you have a quirk- _ ”

Sherlock lowered the pipe to the ground and then he flopped his head over on Izuku’s lap. { _ A quirk is like a unique superpower, is that correct? _ } (13)

“That’s right.” Izuku nodded and continued to pet Sherlock. “Like how my mom can move objects close to her and how Kacchan sweats nitroglycerin and can explode it at will. It’s really unusual for an animal to have a quirk though.”

Sherlock nuzzled his hand as Izuku continued petting him. { _ Considering that I can read almost all of the posters in this room and the other dogs in the shelter, and my siblings never seemed to have proper grammar or full sentences. And the face that I am communicating with you with my mind- I have a reason to believe that I have a quirk. _ }

“But how on earth are you communicating with me? Have you always been this intelligent or did this start recently? If you remember when you got your quirk, when did you get it? Wait a second, I need to grab my notebook.” Izuku moved Sherlock’s head out of his lap and then grabbed his backpack which he put at the edge of his bed, where he pulled out his hero analysis/quirk analysis notebook (Volume 9.5). 

He wrote a new page for Sherlock before looking expectantly at the dog. Sherlock huffed and picked up the pipe again, holding it gently in his mouth. Izuku could easily imagine him lighting the pipe and taking a drag. It was both a funny image and one that felt very normal at the same time.

{ _ I believe before me and my siblings escaped, an individual who realized my intelligence and might have given me a quirk to communicate with him telepathically. However- I believe I have always had this level of intelligence. _ }

Izuku paused his scribbling when the words were registered. He scowled at Sherlock with confusion. “But quirks can’t be given? Research shows that it is almost 98% heritage cause and there is only a possible 0.2% environmental cause for how and/or what quirks develop. There is no evidence of anyone giving someone a quirk- much less a second one.”

Sherlock rolled the pipe in his mouth and shook his head- which looked like a dog shrug. { _ I can’t tell you- I just know that I always was able to think like this but one day a person thought it would be funny to give me the ability to communicate ineffectively. _ }

Izuku sighed and closed the notebook before giving Sherlock a very sad smile. “This is ironic- I am quirkless and my dog is one of the few animals with a quirk. No, not just  A quirk, but  two quirks. This feels like another joke of the universe.”

Sherlock put his paw on Izuku’s leg. { _ It’s not that bad Izuku-kun, be glad that you are not a dog. You have hands and you can talk to more than maybe two people. _ }

Izuku’s shoulders dropped and he started to pet Sherlock again. “I-I guess.”

Looking back on this when Izuku was older, a pro-hero, and a role model for neurodivergent people everywhere , he would think: This was his fateful encounter with Sherlock- the mutt puppy that he would train to become a service dog. Little did Izuku know that this encounter would lead them into countless mysteries. 

And- And that they would solve them all. It wasn’t too long until they had their first case.

* * *

1\. Katsuki Bakugou/Kacchan. 13 year old. Middle school student. Quirk: Explosion - sweats nitroglycerin which he can explode at will. Back  
2\. Mi Nagano. 13 year old. Middle school student, class mate of Midoriya. A side character who will come back later. Quirk: Cholorphil acid- she is able to photosynthize but since it is not needed, the excess nutirent end up in her gelationious antlers. Back  
3.Inko Midoriya, Midoriya’s mom. 39 years old. Lawyer. Quirk: Attraction of Small objects. Back  
4\. POCARI SWEAT is a health drink that contains a balance of ions (electrolytes) that resembles the natural fluid balance in the human body. It doesn't really taste great. Back  
5\. In our world Japan, service dogs are only given for those who are deaf and/or blind. However in BNHA, a man with the body of a orca whale can get a professionally tailored suit so.... Yeah. I’m taking creative liberties since our boy is neurodivergent as hell. Back  
6\. Jun Nishimoto. 25 years old. Works at the shelter. Quirk: My Lucky Day- things go well for him in weird ways. Back  
7\. Move, I’m gay. Back  
8\. Like Iida or the guy with glasses from 50% (a parody of Free! ). Back  
9\. If anyone knows how this actually works in Japan- feel free to tell me. I couldn’t find good information online. Back  
10\. Izuku didn’t register this as another voice because he was very focused on what was going on. And there was a lot going on. Back  
11\. Japanese emergency line- like 911. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky that I’m not just using the Manga of Sherlock bones and doing that or Izuku would be a reincarnation of Watson and Sherlock/Sherlo would be a reincarnation of Sherlock holmes. And izuku would be dumbed down. Also: go easy on Sherlo- he doesn’t know that people are asses to people who don’t have quirks. He’s a 10 month old puppy who doesn't know a lot of human things.


End file.
